Understanding
by yumekokoro
Summary: Leon tries to understand what Ashley does. LeonxAshley. Oneshot.


I've been playing Resident Evil 4, when I beat it. I hated the ending! I didn't think Ashley would really say that…much less have Leon reject her! I couldn't take it! So to make myself feel better, I wrote a story about the two of them. -!

AdaxLeon lovers, if you have a problem with AshleyxLeon, then you should click that back button. Any flamers without any REAL criticisms about the story will just be used to fuel my hatred for AdaxLeon fics.-

Without further ado, I do not own Resident Evil 4 or any of the characters I am using, simple and clean.

The first time she did it, he didn't understand why.

He watched his charge stare out at the grotesque scene in front of them. Her blond hair was dirty and matted, with indescribable filth in it. It no longer looked blond, but rather brown, with the collection of dirt and blood in it. Her slim figure was robed in an orange sweater that was dirty from all the times she slept and crawled on the floor. Spots of blood stained the fabric. Her skirt was torn from one side and her boots looked worse for wear. Dirt marred her porcelain skin and her brown eyes were dull. The girl in front of him was hardly the girl that was in the photo that was given to him. What made him stand on edge, though, was the tears making their way down her face.

Leon did not pretend to understand girls, had given up when Ada had turned her back on him. He couldn't understand why she was crying. One moment, they had been trekking past the dead villagers that had attacked them, the ones that Leon had all shot down, and the next moment she had turned back around and started crying. He couldn't understand it. She stood there, her fathomless brown eyes looking over the dead villagers, with tears making their way down her face. He had turned around to give her privacy, thinking that perhaps the fear and stress had gotten to her.

The second time she did it, he still didn't understand.

He watched her crying over the dead monks or whatever they were. Confused he turned around to stare at his surroundings. Long marble hallways, tall columns, and suffocating silence greeted him. They were standing on a dais, after narrowly escaping the monks grips by climbing up onto it. After that, Leon had turned around and killed them off as they tried to climb up after them, one by one. He had been anxious to get out of Salazar's Castle when he noticed she had started crying.

He couldn't understand it. Those monsters deserved nothing less then what they had got, so she shouldn't be crying over them. If she was crying about the situation she was in then she didn't have as much trust in him as he thought. As he watched her cry, though, he knew it was for a different reason entirely, he just couldn't place it, and it was frustrating. He didn't want her to cry, couldn't stand to see her cry. She made no sounds as she stared over the dead monks, tears just made their way down her face, and he hated it. He came up to one conclusion about Ashley as she muttered things underneath her breath, blinking slowly at the deceased monsters, that Ashley was different from any girl he had ever met.

The third time she did it, he thought he was going to insane out of confusion.

They were both perched on the jet ski, watching the island blow up into ashes when the tears started to flow. Her arms around his waist was loose and he missed the warmth but forgot about it when he saw her tears. At first, he thought she was relieved, but the look in her eyes was not the look of someone who was happy. Not knowing what to do, he turned around in his perch and turned on the jet ski, gently telling her to hold on tighter. She turned her back to the island, tightened her hold on his waist, and laid her head gently down on his shoulder as he shot down the water. That was how he heard what she had been muttering all this time.

"….And may the souls of the damned…be lifted to Heavens golden gates…upon silver wings…"

His eyes gentled and he added, "Amen…"

Ashley was different from any other girl that he had met…and he liked her that way.

He finally understood…

Hoped you liked it! Review!


End file.
